The present invention relates to water-walking apparatus and more particularly to apparatus including a stabilized pair of interconnected manually power pontoons.
Water-walking shoes or pontoons have been known for a considerable period of time heretofore. Essentially such apparatus includes a pair of individual buoyant shoes or pontoons and some means for stabilizing the shoes against lateral drift and pitch and for assisting in propulsion. However, past constructions have either failed to successfully cope with the factors of stability and propulston or have required complex arrangements which necessitated increased cost and/or increased difficulties in manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835494 issued Sept. 17, 1975 to Earle T. Dougherty, for example, requires the provision of an internal tunnel structure adapted to admit and discharge water and flipper structure in addition to manually operable fins. Obviously the more structural features required to obtain the desired performance the less attractive the apparatus becomes because of the increased cost and many acturing problems. Further, with prior water-walking shoes it was extremely difficult for the user to remount the shoes in the water in the event he capcized or otherwise lost the shoes.